The present invention relates to an electronic component placing apparatus for placing electronic components on a board and a mounted-board producing apparatus.
Conventionally, when electronic components are mounted on a board such as a printed board, processes of printing a cream-like solder paste on the board, placing the electronic components on the printed solder paste, and heating and cooling the board on which the electronic components are placed to solidify the solder so that the electronic components are fixed on the board are performed.
FIG. 12 is a perspective view showing a configuration of an electronic component placing system 9 for placing electronic components on a board in a conventional mounting system for mounting electronic components on a board. In the electronic component placing system 9, a board on which solder pastes are printed is carried in from a printer from a direction shown with an arrow 901, and the board is carried along a carrying path 902 in the electronic component placing system 9. Various electronic components are placed on the board while the board is carried, and the board is carried out in a direction shown with an arrow 903. Then, the board is carried into a reflow apparatus, and the electronic components are fixed on the board.
In the electronic component placing system 9 shown in FIG. 12, three high-speed placing apparatuses 91 and two multifunctional placing apparatuses 92 are successively disposed, and an inspection apparatus 93 for inspecting electronic components-placed states is disposed between the high-speed placing apparatus 91 and the multifunctional placing apparatus 92. The high-speed placing apparatus 91 is an apparatus for placing a large number of micro electronic components at high-speed on a board, and the multifunctional placing apparatus 92 is an apparatus for placing many types of electronic components on a board.
Meanwhile, the electronic component placing system 9 shown in FIG. 12 is designed such that electronic components can also be placed on a large-size board. On the other hand, as a portable terminal including a cellular phone is widely used, miniaturization of a board incorporated in the portable terminal is also being progressed.
Thus, in order to efficiently place electronic components on a board for a portable terminal by using the electronic component placing system 9, circuits for a multiplicity of portable terminals need to be formed on one board that is carried. However, with diversification of portable terminals, production (mounting) of many types of boards in a small number is more strongly required, and hence the configuration of the electronic component placing system 9 shown in FIG. 12 is becoming unsuitable to placement of electronic components on a board for a portable terminal.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an electronic component placing apparatus and a mounted-board producing apparatus suitable to production of a small-size board in consideration to the aforementioned issue.